Travel Forth My Wayward Son
by The-TimeLady-Corsair
Summary: Searching for a Weapon to use against Crowely; Sam, Dean and Cas try to preform a spell from an ancient book when chaos insues. Now Camelot is under-seige by vengeful spirits and Merlin is no where to be found. Unfortunately Arthur's past isnt the only one haunting the granite halls. Supernatural/Merlin crossover. no slash...okay maybe a hint of it...
1. Chapter 1: The Book

_This is just a small story I thought of because of the approaching Season 5 episode 3 of Merlin where we get some ghost action. I couldn't stop myself my mind went automatically to Supernatural. After failing to find a crossover fic that suited what I imagined I decided THE HECK WITH IT IM GONNA WRITE ONE MYSELF. And so I did._

_Basically thought of this whole story while at work so I've been filling in the blanks. Hopefully shouldn't be that long cause I don't have a lot of time to devote to writing while I'm at school. But if at least one person likes it then I will be happy I guess._

_Just fyi. No slash. I prefer Arthur and Merlin's Friendship above all else. So just profound bonds all around okay?_

_Oh well, enjoy!_

_-C_

…..

Chapter 1: The Book

"So explain this to me…one more time." Dean said starring at the ancient book he held gingerly in his hands. He was forcing himself only to breathe through his mouth, in fear of sneezing and obliterating the leathery tome. The thing was practically turning to dust in front of his eyes as is.

"In order for this spell to be…effective," Castiel sighed pausing to look up at his human charge with emotionless eyes. He was a patient man, or angel in truth, but sometimes even he could feel it thinning. Days like now, when he found himself in the frequent company of the hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester. "In order to be effective, this spell requires a magical conduit. The spell, currently scribbled onto the pages of that ancient text was created by one of the most brilliant minds ever to exist." He returned his gaze downward at the circle that he had just finished etching into the cement floor, examining it one last time. _It had to be perfect_, he keep chanting to himself. He had studied the book and its notes for days and paid close attention to the warnings scribbled on the brittle pages. One wrong angle or missed spelled word could prove to be catastrophic.

"Okay that much I think I understand." Sam said reaching out and carefully taking the ancient book from his brother, fearing the reckless man would destroy it. "So all we need to really do is make a kind of ultimate-hex bag, right? That will conduct the spell and we then can call forth this…this uh weapon?"

"Yes." Castiel straightened up and watched the two brothers, and he felt a great weight drop in his chest. It took him a moment to comprehend the feeling; never had he really felt the power of time before meeting these two men. He had lived for countless centuries, doing the bidding of his father and brothers never questioning anything. But now…His life had slowed down to a pace he was not familiar with. Ever since taking the vessel of Jimmy Novak…

He snapped out of his thoughts and returned to the present. "Yes, but it is not that simple."

"Whenever is it?" Dean cursed rubbing his hands on his pants leg trying to get the layers of dust and dirt off.

Castiel nodded. "The spell, from what I understand it, will have to come in two parts. First we must summon the ingredients for the 'hex bag'. This spell was never meant to be done by anyone but the owner of that book, so we will require a piece of that person to be able to conjure the second spell at all."

"Okay, so like a reliquary? A bone or some kind of physical…" The younger Winchester said, still focused on the words on a certain page before his head snapped up. "Wait, why can't you just zap back in time and grab it yourself? Doesn't this sound a bit, oh I don't know unnecessary?"

"No, Sam. I cannot travel that far back without a key."

"A…Key?" Dean scoffed. "Since when do Angels need keys to time travel?"

Castiel shook his head, neither offended nor amused by him. "I traveled as far back as I am allowed just to attain that book. Any further, without assistance would not only damage my vessel beyond repair, but wrought unknown havoc upon the time stream. It is much safer to do it this way."

"Ah well when you put it in that perspective huh," Dean smirked coming to stand next to the angel, jokingly shoving his shoulder. "Don't want you to go a ruin that pretty face now do we?"

"No Dean. There are still great risks. Neither one of you are really up to par with the magical ability it will require to do just this." Castiel made an effort to get the seriousness across to the man. This was no laughing matter. "If we are to stop Crowley for good, we need this weapon." Sighing the angel went to stand in the circle, he reached into his trench coat, pulling out a bowl filled with the necessary ingredients and placing it at the exact center.

"I will need some of your hair Dean." Castiel said holding out a hand to the oldest brother. Dean looked taken aback.

"Why me? Sam's the one with all the luscious locks, I'm sure he's got some to spare."

"No. It has to be you. What we exchange must be somewhat equal in value to what we hope to obtain. That way we stay away from dark magic, and our intentions remain good." He watched as the blond man reached for his pocket knife and sheared off a small handful of hair from the top of his head, his hand still out –stretched.

"I still don't understand why it has to be me, I'm not that special." Dean grumbled.

"You were the first seal in the apocalypse, a righteous man arisen from hell by God's own command to walk the earth once more. The intended vessel for the arch-angel Michael, the Michaels Sword, and do not forget that without your constant resistance the world we know would be no more. Do not scorn your importance Dean, not ever." The two starred each other down, green eyes meeting blue. After a long slightly uncomfortable moment Dean sighed placing the few strands in the angel's hand before sulking away to check the building's security once more.

Castiel looked to Sam, sensing his insecurities without having to ask. "It is not that you are not righteous or worthy, Sam. But there is a dark power deep within you left over from Azazel, no matter how much you ignore it and it will always remain. To play it safe, we will use Dean."

Sam let his shoulders fall, only now realizing that he had been holding his breath. He nodded, still worried. He moved out of the circle handing the book to Castiel as he passed. "I don't think you actually mentioned the owner of this book, Cas. I couldn't find a name written anywhere. Whose hairs are we exchanging for Dean's to make the hex bag?" Sam asked once Dean returned to his side.

Flipping through the pages absent mindedly Castiel sighed, "Merlin Ambrosius, Royal Advisor to Arthur Pendragon King of ancient Camelot."

_**AN:Edit**_


	2. Chapter 2: One False Step

_Woohoo! Another chapter! Im gonna just keep on cranking on this all night see how far I get._

_-C_

...

Chapter 2: One false Step

…

"_Merlin Ambrosius, Royal Advisor to Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot."_

…

Sam and Dean's jaw dropped in perfect comic synchrony. _"What?!"_

Trying to quickly recover Dean shook his head. "Wait, who Camelot-what now?"

"Merlin," Cas looked up concerned by their reactions. "He was the Royal Advisor-."

"Yea no I heard that bit. But are you really expecting us to believe that?" Dean laughed waving his hands in the air and looking to Sam who was just as confused. "_Merlin_ is a fictional character. What's next Cas? Luke Skywalker is going to help us learn to control the force? Come on!"

"I do not understand who this Skywalker is?" Castiel said looking from one brother to the next. "I thought it was common knowledge; King Arthur and the Knights of the Round, Excalibur, and the Holy Grail? Were you not told, these tales in your History classes?"

"More like from fairy-tale books." Dean scoffed.

"Cas you can't actually mean..._The Merlin?_" Sam said amazed. "I mean, pointy blue hat, long bearded Wizard guy. He can't really be, well…real."

"I do not know if he owned any hats or what shapes they may be, I never had the chance to meet him, but yes it was fantasied that the man could perform powerful magic. But he was also one of the most brilliant minds to come out of ancient time. I assume that…History sometimes can be lost and overtime believed to be fiction or mere legends that must be what happened. But I can assure you there was a man once named Merlin who did advise to a King named Arthur. For whatever Fairy Tale you believe they were once grounded in fact." Cas turned to a certain page and handed the book back to Sam. "You will have to do the incantation. It must be performed by a mortal; the power must always remain balanced." Sam looked down at the book suddenly apprehensive about the whole thing.

"I don't know Cas…this is…is a bit out of my league."

"Yes but I will lend you my grace while you preform it. There is no other way. I have searched for a practitioner in the old religion. None exist." Castiel said placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. Dean saw instantly the effect Cas's so called '_grace_' had on his little brother. His face almost glowed; the wrinkles and worry lines on his forehead and around his eyes vanished replaced by relief and confidence. Only once had Dean ever saw Sam look like that…and that had been when he was possessed by Lucifer, the devil himself. _It was Cas, they could trust Cas._ Dean told himself as he passed the thought fast from his mind._ He wouldn't let nothing happen to Sam._

"Read the words there." Cas said pointing to a corner of scribbled text. "And firmly focus on the exchange, and remember to emphasis the good intentions part, especially for you Sam."

Sam looked at the angel by his side, his eyes narrowed for a second as if he was hurt by the slight in-confidence. Then he looked up and nodded at Dean. Taking a Deep breath, Dean shrugged his shoulders.

_Let's just get this over with man._"I know you can do it Sammy. Just think happy thoughts." He said with a sarcastic wink and thumbs up. He scuffed the ground with his shoe, he didn't like this at all but the pros outweighed the cons just this once. They needed a way to stop Crowley and his growing force of Demons, and this was their best and only lead. He felt the pressure on his chest harden at the thought of it. _When would the fighting stop?_

Sighing he folded his arms and waited for the light show to begin. The faster they finished this the faster they could get dinner and go to bed. Dean was already exhausted from the drive and turmoil it took to get here. There was a good looking diner down the street, he'd probably be able to scrounge up a decent burger, and maybe if he was lucky some fresh pie.

Sam took a deep breath and raised his hand so his palm was facing the center of the circle.

"_**In intentions putus quod righteous. Verto is substantia pro unus nos votum , tutus quod vacuus vulnero , per is vitualamen. Quod permissum pondera subsisto.**_ _**Pro unus , ceterus. Addo is hic ut wrought is alica denuo."**_

It was an unexpected sudden response. The air grew thick around them. A gust of wind from outside hit the windows with such force, that it blew the makeshift boards off their nails and flung them into the damp old house. The lights flickered and the symbols on the floor began to glow one by one a bright blinding gold.

"Good. Repeat it again Sam." Cas urged him on shouting over the howls of the wind and protests of the building. And so Sam did it once more, speaking louder to try and project over the gall of wind that now engulfed the room.

Even though Cas said good, Dean knew something was not right. This was too much fireworks just to create a mega-duty Hex bag. Even if it was summoning something from ye'old Camelot-ian times, this was too much, the freaken ground was even beginning to shake and Dean had seen to many crappy disaster flicks not to notice the signs.

These worries were however over shadowed by a new problem. Out of know where, what felt like an invisible rope around his neck tightened and jerked him off his feet and into the center of the circle. Stumbling, Dean fell to his knees gasping, landing on the bowl and smashing it to pieces. Dean couldn't breathe. He reached, clawing at his neck trying to pry the force off of him. Through blood shot eyes he saw Cas restraining Sam from outside the circle, looks of horror and fear plastered on both of their faces. He could see that they were both shouting his name, but the wind was so condensed around him that he couldn't hear anything but the frantic beats of his own heart as it banged on his chest.

He felt his head growing light as his lungs screamed for air. Was this how he was going to die? He thought, still scrambling to fight off what ever had ahold of him. No glorious battle of good vs evil? No honor or purpose at all? Just a freak magical accident…Wasn't that just his Luck. He didn't even get to say goodbye this time…

Dean had one more glimpse of Sam and Cas frantically trying to figure a way to end the spell before everything went black…

_**AN:Editx2**_


	3. Chapter 3: Passing Through

_Stop….it's Merlin time!_

_Lol sometimes I crack myself up. HAHA_

_-C_

_I should probably mention right here and now that I do Not own Merlin or Supernatural. If I did do you really think I'd need to write fanfics about it? Dude I WRITE FRICKEN EPISODES!lol any who rights go to respective owners. Props dudes. Thanks for the awesome shows._

…

Chapter 3: Passing Through

"So what you're saying is I _shouldn't_ try to stick my nose into other people's business." Merlin huffed looking up from his food and smirking at Gaius from across the table. The old man shook his head, his eye brows cocked in their usual '_No Merlin stop','you can't be Serious'_manor. "Well where's the fun in that?"

"My boy, can one week not go by without you meddling in something or someone else's problems?" He shook his head more. How his ward seemed to stumble into every evil plot and or drama within the castle was beyond him. "Is it so much to ask, for you to just act like a _normal_ boy?"

"Oi. I'm not a boy anymore! I'm a full grown capable adult! How long are you going to insist on calling me boy?" He sat up straighter and stuck his chest out the way he had seen Arthur do sometimes when he was trying to seem older and wiser. In Merlin's opinion he just looked like a rooster ruffling up his feathers.

"When you stop acting like one, of course." The old man sighed before getting up and taking his plate over to the wash pan to be cleaned. "I mean was it completely necessary to go poking around in the tunnels?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was." Merlin grumbled folding his arms across his chest. "I thought I saw a few of those rowdy hedge knights sneaking down there. I wanted to make sure there weren't any easy to access tunnels from the outside. You know in case someone _evil _found them. Then where would be Gaius? We'd have a problem wouldn't we? You see it's my responsibility to make sure that Camelot is an impregnable fortress with no weaknesses. How else am I going to protect Arthur, that royal prat is always the target on someone's bad list. So you shouldn't mock me in just trying to be prepared."

"Was there an opening then?" Gaius asked looking over his shoulder.

Merlin chewed the inside of his lip for a moment before returning to his food. "No, but that's beside the point."

"Of course," Gaius chuckled. "You are just embarrassed you got lost."

"I did not!" The young warlock shouted.

The pair went silent as a knock came from the front door and a familiar mop of brown hair edged its way slowly into the room. "You didn't what?" Gwaine asked beaming over at Merlin. "There you are Merlin, Gaius mentioned how you were stumbling through the tunnels this afternoon. What were you drunk? Or is there a little lady friend that you have yet to introduced to us?" Merlin turned red of course which only made the Knight laugh more. He shut the door behind him and fluidly made his way to the chair near Merlin.

"Arthur was furious of course. Sent Leon and Percival out looking for you, and made me train with him through dinner." He chuckled wincing as he sat down and reached for a slightly stale loaf of bread off Merlin's plate. "Damn, the Princess sure does get in a mood when he doesn't have you to wait on him hand and foot. Took it all out on me, just so you're aware."

"Sorry." Merlin mumbled thinking about how painful and exhausting tomorrow was going to be. Arthur wasn't going to be happy, especially seeing how Gaius's had used the "tavern" excuse for him _**again**_. "I should probably go see if he needs something now."

"Nah, no need for heart felt apologies. I'm happy to help in giving you a day off. No need to worry about it now. Anyway the Queen was more than happy to take care of him tonight." Gwaine winked and nudged him, practically knocking Merlin off his chair. "Damn it all, sorry Merlin. I forget how skinny you are."

"Oi, n'that skinny." Merlin grumbled. "Is it pick on Merlin day or something?"

"Yea I guess you are getting some meat on your bones." Gwaine chuckled reaching over and pinching Merlin's arm. "Not bad at all. We'll have you Knight worthy by next year."

"Yea right." Merlin laughed taking a deep drink from his cup. "Me a knight? Could you image the chaos?"

"Well Why not? If old lowly me could settle down and do it, there's no reason you can't. I mean how many times have you saved Arthur's life? Excluding the times that I helped?"

"Doesn't matter," He mumbled into his drink. "I fine with _**just **_being Arthur servant."

Gwaine watched as the amusement faded from his old friend's eyes. There was something he was not telling him that was obvious. But forcing it out of him now wouldn't help. So Gwaine did what he did best and relieved the tension with a few new tavern tales to amuse Merlin and Gaius.

The night waned on and the two younger men continued exchanging stories, at one point Gwaine broke out a deck of cards to play inviting Gaius who was busy mixing potions and what not for his morning rounds. "No that's quite all right, you two have at it."

"Fine, but it's much more fun with three. Feel free to jump in anytime." Gwaine mumbled dealing out the cards and teaching Merlin the rules. Merlin just smiled, the ever present weight lifting from his shoulders for just a few moments, he could never truly express how much he enjoyed these times with Gwaine. He was much more relaxed then when he was with Arthur. Even though he considered Arthur a true friend, and he hoped Arthur felt the same about him, with Gwaine it had been effortless from the start. It was a nice break, Merlin thought. From battling evil witches to dodging Arthurs commands, to this; a nice relaxing night in. No evil plans to foil. No running after Arthur. No half-cocked schemes…

_What the hell is that?_ Merlin thought his body suddenly growing tense.

All around him he could feel the traces of magic. Powerful magic. It felt like little invisible hands were coming out of nowhere and gentling tugging on his cloths and hair, playfully…

"Merlin? Bud, you okay?" Gwaine asked noticing his sudden state of alertness.

Merlin couldn't form words, the air was too thick and…couldn't Gwaine feel it too? He shook his head slightly standing up apprehensively. He looked over at Gaius who seemed uncomfortable but not as bothered as Merlin did. This was bad…Whatever it was…

Suddenly out of nowhere a rope constricted around his neck and dragged him into the center of the room. Knocking over tables of potions and papers in his wake, Merlin was brought to his knees as he tried to pull the rope away from his skin. But there was no rope, nothing but his bare neck. He clawed at the area as the pressure continued. He felt his eyes flare gold as his magic instinctively tried to protect himself. As his vision began to blur he could hear voices echoing in his ears that were not Gaius or Gwaine's.

"_DEAN!"_

"_OH MY GOD DEAN NO! NO! HOW DO WE STOP IT? CAS?"_

"_This wasn't supposed to happen…no D-DEAN!"_

Merlin fought against the magic pulling him away, he could feel it worming into his mind trying to knock him unconscious. But whatever his magic was doing it was keeping him aware, aware that he was dying. He needed air, his lungs were practically screaming, his heart beat drumming hard against chest. He felt the ground beneath him dissolve and the world around him go dark, but even in the dark Merlin's enhanced eyes still picked up faint shapes. Blurred shapes. Some looked like shadows of people, others strange creatures who looked like oversized carriages. And then there was the man who was the most lucid thing in the nothing that surrounded him. His eyes were closed and he was struggling the same as Merlin was. It was like he was frozen, however, his hands gripping his neck and his face distorted in pain. Merlin didn't get much more of a look as the man flashed past him and Merlin was thrust forward, face first, onto a hard cold floor.

His head hit and he felt the blood drip down his forehead immediately. The pressure on his neck released and he lay there coughing and gasping, hardly able to move as his lungs basked in the relief of oxygen. The room he found himself in was dark, not dark enough that _he_ couldn't see anything but dark enough for a normal person to have difficulty as he tried to get a bearing on where he was.

The voices from before, much clearer and closer this time started talking again.

"Dean?! DEAN?" A hand grabbed his shoulder and quickly but carefully turned him over so he could see his face. "Damnit Dean are you okay? Cas? Cas I can't see anything is he okay?" The person cradling him, even though Merlin couldn't make out any distinct features, was large/tall with long hair. For a split moment he thought it was Gwaine, but that reality was shattered almost instantly. But there was something about this man, something buried deep… He sounded generally concerned for this Dean, whoever he was. Merlin's head was pounding and he was fighting to stay conscious. Who were these people? And what did they want with him?

"I'll fix the lights." A concerned deep voice said from not too far off. And like that the room illuminated, blinding Merlin and forcing him to close his eyes.

"W-wh….what?" The man holding him said under his breath. "Who…how…Cas? What happened?" Merlin was still taking in deep breaths as he forced himself to open his eyes against the light. It took while to properly focus but when they did he couldn't take his eyes off the two men hovering over him. The one who still had his arm around him, was the least worrying of the two. There was darkness inside him, that was clear to Merlin, but a sort purity as well within his eyes that he knew all too well. It was the second man that had him dumbfounded. There was nothing spectacular about his face, he had short black hair and a faint trail of scruff around his chin and brilliant blue eyes. No it was the fact that this man had wings…Great large black feathery wings that hung over them protectively and made him…extraordinary. Slowly they faded as if they had been an illusion, but Merlin was no idiot. They were still there, only hidden.

"Who is he? Cas what went wrong? Where's Dean?" The first man asked the other. He reached up and took Merlin's pulse, noticing he was awake the man's kind face twisted into something that bordered on the apologetic. Merlin coughed and reached to push the man away with one hand and tried to use his own strength with the other to lift himself up. It failed of course. And the stranger's hand was soon on his back helping and holding him steady.

"I don't know Sam, if I could just…" The man with wings reached out to touch Merlin shoulder. If Merlin had been completely aware he wouldn't even have gotten that close. But he wasn't and the second the man's hand touched him Merlin felt a sorrow and pain he had never knew existed until that moment. Quicker than an injured man should be capable of he was on his feet and stumbling over to the wall. His eyes flared gold and the two men stopped in their tracks.

Merlin watched them defensibly before finding his voice. He throat was dry, so the words were more a croak then anything. "W-Who are you? And what do you want?"

The first stranger looked over to the man with wings almost desperately. The winged being looked at him in what looked to be awe before hesitantly taking a step towards him.

"Could it really be…Merlin Ambrosius. _Emrys_?"

The other man took in a deep breath and looked back at Merlin his face now twisted with so many emotions it was impossible to tell which one.

"How do y-you know me? How do you know that name?" Merlin said sliding father away from the winged man.

"There has been a grave mistake…" The winged one continued. "The spell was not meant to bring you physically here…I am…I am so sorry…"

"Y-your sorry?" Merlin looked at him in disbelief, his strength feeling like it was returning. "YOU'RE SORRY?" The ridiculously bright candle light in the room began to flicker as some of them went out with a pop as if someone had dropped a glass. Suddenly Merlin realized it was him, and had to calm himself down. Unfortunately that meant the slight Adeline rush faded instantly and he felt his knees give way from under him, forcing him back to the ground. The two men rushed over to him. Merlin tried to tell them to back off but he was too weak. "Keep aw…Foolish…Magic you shouldn't be messing with…How did you even-Is that my book?"

_**AN:Edit**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Larpers Dream

_Dean Chapter. I have a strange feeling that Dean and Gwaine would be fast friends. Hmmm might expand on that in later chapters…_

_Anywho prob the last chapter for a while, not sure what the update schedule will be._

_Also I really am unsure on Merlin's actual age within the show. I kind of was shooting for the pre season 5 but post season 4. _

_-C_

_Do not own Merlin or Supernatural_

…

Chapter 4: A LARPERS Dream

His head hurt. His back hurt. Hell even his fucking fingers hurt.

Dean couldn't remember the last time he had woken up with such a bad hangover, if his memory did serve this one now topped the list. His throat was dry and his lips were severely chapped. Every muscle in his body felt like it had taken a beating and then was tossed into meat grinder only to be beat up some more.

_Fuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkk._

Trying to prop himself up on one elbow, Dean was instantly hit with a coughing fit that lasted a good five minutes. He felt a cold glass being handed to him and he drank it down instantly feeling the relief on his raw throat.

"Ah…T-Thanks...Thanks Sammy." He croaked coughing once more and handing the glass back.

"Err…Your welcome. But my name is not _Sammy_." An older voice replied back. Dean suddenly became aware of his surroundings. He wasn't on a stiff mattress of a cheap motel or even in the back of the Impala. He was on a hard make shift cot, in a poorly lit room, surrounded by books and jars filled with different sort of liquids and plants.

Dean Winchester's mind immediately went into fight or flight mode. He was up off that sorry excuse for a bed and heading towards the door before he even got a look at the older man. Maybe he should've taken a moment to survey him, maybe then he would have seen the younger man who had been waiting in the corner for him to make such an attempt. Dean really was getting rusty with the whole being kidnapped thing.

The man slammed into him and sent him across the room. Dean quickly recovered by finding his balance and spinning back around to face his new road block. The man was about his age maybe a bit older, with the same fly away hair-style Sam had except he had a short beard…and was dressed like he had just stepped off of a poorly budgeted Shakespeare play.

"I wouldn't do that, my friend." The man warned. "We're not yet done offering you our humble hospitability." Dean face twisted at the sound of his voice, which had an old English ring to it as well. "I have questions for you."

"Ah well, that's nice and all buddy." Dean said slowly standing tall and confident slowly walking toward the men who happen to be standing in front of the only door he could see. The Man didn't flinch, but tried to match his height. A glint of silver caught Dean's eye and he noticed the man was wearing a full fledge sword on his belt. This guy really took his acting seriously. Dean thought smiling; he had dealt with these kind of whack-jobs before. "But I have questions to. Like Who the Hell are you and what have you done with my brother?"

The man tilted his head, confused. "I don't know where your brother is, but what have you done with Merlin?"

"Merlin? Wait…"Dean looked him up and down once more. "Is this supposed to be one of Crowley's tricks?"

"I don't-."

Dean's lifelong training taught him in situations like this to act first and then ask questions later, so Dean acted, swinging a punch right at Billy Shakespeare's face as he was distracted. He blocked and immediately tackled him to the ground, straddling him and getting one good punch on his right side. Dean overtook him by landing a punch right in the man's armpit and pushed him off. They remained that way for a while tangled up and trying to get the upper hand on each other when out of nowhere ice cold water fell on both of them. They shot up and calmly looked over at an older man above them holding a bucket.

"That is quite enough, if I must say so." He huffed, his face red. Dean noticed how crooked the man's face was, his long white hair draped to his shoulders, odd in all the sense of the word. But then again he was currently stuck in a very awkward embrace with a man, so odd didn't seem quite the right word anymore. "This is my house and I will not have two juvenile cabbage heads destroy all my hard day's work just because we cannot come to a civilized conversation. Is that clear, _SIR_Gwaine?"

"Yes, Sorry Gaius." The man he called Gwaine said standing up and correcting his shirt which had been slightly ripped in their tussle. He looked down at Dean still on the ground and in chivalry offered him his hand. Dean stared at it, unsure at first, before allowing the man to pull him up.

"Mean right-hook man." Dean winced rubbing his jar tenderly, before turning his attention to the older gentleman who was watching him with his eyebrows cocked, accusingly like how Bobby sometimes would, almost as if he was waiting for him to admit to his bad behavior.

"Uh…" Dean took a moment to look around the room. His short lived escape plan and fight had caused many of the tables to upturn and spill its contents everywhere within the small room. "Oh shit…Sorry about…yeah." Dean looked at the man, there was something about this man…again it felt like being back with Bobby, and he wondered if that meant the man could be trustworthy. He certainly didn't feel like an evil mastermind. "Just you know…Not the first time I've woken up in a strange room…with um strangers…"

The man lowered his head slightly still focused on him before sighing and pointing towards a small table with chairs near the door. "Sit. And explain the both of you."

"What do I need to explain?" Gwaine said taking the seat closest to the door; Dean hesitated before slowly taking the offered seat.

"Gwaine, for the love of the Queen will you shut it?"

Dean smiled looking at the two, before remembering the situation he was in, and his face snapped back to impassive mighty quickly.

"Now boy. I would like you to explain how you magically appeared in my living quarters last night and how my ward mysteriously disappeared at that same moment." The man who Dean assumed was named Gaius, really? Gaius? Gwaine? These names, Dean Thought silently laughing to himself.

"I'm not…entirely…" Dean started.

"I fear you hit you head hard when you landed. You might have a slight concussion. Let's start with your name." Gaius said folding his hands in front of himself and waiting.

"Uh…oh right. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." He offered his hand to shake but the man just starred at it.

"That is a peculiar name, and I must say your accent…It is unlike any I ever heard. Where exactly are you from?"

"Oh you know, here and there. Travel a lot. I'm kind of the never ending road trip kind of guy, never stay in one place to long." Dean smiled thinking of the good old times with Sammy before the world had turned to shit…back when it was much simpler… Shit what had happened?

"Not much unlike yourself, Gwaine." Gaius said looking at the Knight who sat across from Dean. His face twisted in disgust. "Okay then, let's skip ahead to last night. What were you doing?"

Dean looked at him, the images of the prior night suddenly flashing before his eyes. The spell had gone wrong; Dean had been pulled into some kind of vortex and then…he died. He really thought he had died, until he had awakened here. It had felt like death, speaking from experience in this case. How did he end up here? This couldn't be another trick by Crowley. This was far to…elaborate…even for his fruity kind of crazy. And this wasn't heaven or hell…

Gaius mistook Dean's pause as caution.

"If you fear that I will turn you into the King for practicing magic, you need not worry. My only concern at the moment is the whereabouts and safety of my Ward. Speak freely. Gwaine will hold his tongue as well." Gaius nodded to the man before focusing back on Dean.

Dean's face twisted into confusion. "King? Magic? I …what?" He looked at the two men again before a wild and mad theory began to grow in the back of his mind…ye'old accents…Knights and Kings…no. It couldn't be. "Where…Exactly am I right now? And Please, please for the love of Pie say it's a LARPERS fantasy dungeon, and you two are just role playing…."

The old man tilted his head. "…I'm afraid not. You are in Camelot, specifically in my workshop. I am Gaius the court physician to King Arthur. This is Sir Gwaine the Strong, one of the King's most loyal Knights. And last night, you Dean Winchester appeared magically in a ball of blinding white light. And when the light faded you stood in the place of my ward Merlin, who disappeared into the very same light. Does that help your memory?"

Dean starred at the man in disbelief. "You have to be fucking kidding me…." Dean said looking around desperately for a window finding one and sticking his head out immediately. His breath caught in his sore throat. _Fuck_. Castle check, guards with swords and long red capes check, horses check, swords and crossbows…yup Dean Winchester was officially screwed.

_You better hope I never get back Cas…Because when I do, I'm going to kick your Angel Ass to next Thursday._

"Okay…" he looked back at the two men. "I think I know what happened, but it's a long story and I don't expect either one of you to believe it…"

"Try us," Gwaine asked pulling out a tankard of mead and pouring three glasses.

…

Merlin shook his head flipping through the fragile papers. "I would say you lot are just completely insane…but…." This_** was**_ completely mad. Merlin had politely let the two men try and explain to him what had transpired in the last few hours. But processing the information was becoming more difficult with each new word. Seriously, Time Travel? Really? His initial anger had faded rather quickly, and had just been replaced by complete and utter exhaustion.

"But…?" Sam asked anxious. The three men sat on the floor, hovering over the book.

"If I hadn't just written that exact thing in _**my**_ book the other night." Merlin pointed to a few scribbled words added to a potion. "I was working out the kinks in that formula. …and this is defiantly my hand writing. Although I haven't written half of this yet." He shut the book, trying to avoid reading more of the scribbled notes. Foreknowledge was dangerous; he had learned that long ago…

"So you really are…_Merlin_then_?_ _The real life Merlin_._"_ Sam asked waving his hand over the book, looking to Cas who was just as transfixed by the young boy now as he was at first sight. _How could this possibly be the Great Wizard from legend_? Sam thought eyeing him, gangly legged, big eared…and so young. It certainly didn't match any description Sam had ever heard of before. Of course logic took hold of his disbelief rather quickly. Everyone is young once.

"Yup. That would be my name. Sorry, if you were expecting something more." Merlin mumbled rubbing his forehead trying to message his current headache from getting any worse. So to sum up his day, Merlin had spent well of his morning and afternoon trying to find his way out of the cold underground tunnels beneath Camelot and now had been literally dragged through time by two amateur spell casters and…an Angel. Merlin looked up at the man who called himself Castiel. _An Angel…well that certainly was something new_. Merlin thought, wondering if Gaius knew anything about Angels.

"No! No that's not what I meant." The Winchester boy shook his hands desperately. "No it's just…not how I pictured you—Not that there is anything wrong with how you look, that's not what I'm saying its just-with the ears and-no what I mean-."

"And you two are complete dollop-heads." Merlin said shaking his head, stopping Sam's rambling. "_THAT_spell wasn't meant for 'hex-bags'. Really can you two even read?" Granted that it was Latin, and many people couldn't read it even in Camelot. Could he really trust these two? Merlin thought. It could just be some evil plot to destroy all his hard work the past few years…but that didn't seem right. These two, however odd and alien they seemed on the outside, Merlin could sense were truly genuine. They seemed just as desperate as Merlin for answers, and no matter how angry Merlin wanted to be he knew deep down this was just one big mess.

"I miss calculated. I thought with the object in question being so far away in the past. It would require a much more…potent-." Castiel began rubbing his neck.

"Well you thought wrong." Shoving the book away, trying to rid himself of the temptation. "It was an exchange, all right, me for your brother. Me being from your past meant that it extracted from my timeline at the moment when my…um soul? Yes soul, that sounds right, was equal in value to his. Or at least that's what I can come up with." The warlock sighed rubbing away the building tension in his neck. "But there are no true accidents; from what I have been taught time is not something that can easily be meddled with, and so every consequence has its purpose. If this was supposed to happen, it has."

"Sounds logical." Castiel nodded his brow furrowed in worry. "Dean is safe, that at least we know."

"Safe? You call Dean being in_Camelot_ safe?" Sam laughed shaking his head. "This is Dean were talking about here! He's going to mess up the time stream so bad…I bet if we opened an Arthurian book right now we'll see an unaccredited fool making a mess of everything. Made the round table into a pentagram, or melted Excalibur into-."

"Please stop." Merlin said raising his hand and cutting off the tall man once again. "I don't want to know…please stop."

"Oh right sorry." Sam was frowned. "Not good, basically." Sam sighed standing up. "So anyway how do we fix this?" He looked to Merlin who blinked up at him waiting.

"Oh wait me?" Rocking on his knees a bit Merlin shook his head. "What would I know? I was just enjoying a nice game of cards with Gwaine, I didn't plan on traversing time this morning. An hour ago my biggest problem was figuring out how best to dodge Arthur's…Oh god Arthur is going to kill me." The young warlock rested his head in his hands. How was he going to explain _this_ one to Arthur? Lost in the tunnels was one thing, but this? "Missing two days now? He's going to skin me in front of the whole court…."

Sam's mouth twitched into a smile. "So King Arthur…He's real to? What's he like?" He asked curious.

Merlin looked up and returned the smile. "A big prat, bet the history books don't mention that bit huh?"

_**AN:Edit**_


	5. Chapter 5: Hello Boys

_Okay, now for some action. Going to Do Merlin's story first because I find it funnier to write._

_Also is some could review and tell me what they think so far? Sometimes a I get lazy with my writing and need people to kick me back into shape._

_-C_

…

Chapter 5: Hello Boys

"And what can I get for you sugar?" The waitress said leaning over the table a bit more than necessary. She had on heavy eye shadow that didn't help hide her age, if anything it made her look even older. She was looking down her long nose at Merlin and he was trying his hardest not to squirm or fidget. Maybe this was a bit too much…too soon.

"Uh…" He looked to Sam for help unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Uh, Two soup and sandwich specials, three coffees and that's it." Sam smiled at her trying to be friendly. She nodded, scribbling on the paper in her hand and winking at Merlin before walking away. Sam could see how uncomfortable the younger man was, which wasn't surprising. Actually he was shock the boy hadn't gone bat-shit crazy yet, a medieval warlock being thrust in to modern times; he should've been completely overwhelmed. "How you holding up?" He asked uneasy.

"Uh…" Merlin tried to say more but he couldn't stop his eyes and mind from wondering around the somewhat crowded brightly lit…tavern? No Diner. The names of things had even changed…the way of speaking, the way people dressed, it even smelled completely alien. It had taken him a bit longer to accept the Impala, as Sam had called it, a horseless carriage that growled like a dragon and could reach speeds beyond that of Arthur's finest stallions.

They had been forced to leave the safe house, as the two men had called it, because they were running from an evil demon. They had driven far when Merlin's stomach alerted to the entire car that he was running on empty, but that's was to be expected after he had used all his energy to stay conscious during the exchange. It was obvious now, as he sat in the slightly uncomfortable booth that he was a being centuries out of date, and Merlin was finding it very hard to re-adjust. Sam had made him change out of his cloths to be less conspicuous and he was feeling extremely naked without his usual handkerchief around his neck. The cloths that had been given to him were odd as well. The pants were thicker than he was use to and made out of a strange material that clung weird to his body. As did the thin dark shirt which smelled like alcohol, smoke and ash.

"It's…well…" Merlin shrugged his shoulders and looked across the table at the two of them. "It's not what I expected…" Actually thinking about it more, he was faring better than even he expected. Sighing Merlin chucked his acceptance up to his familiarity with magic. Because that's what all this…science and technology felt like; magic.

"That's an understatement." Sam laughed weakly behind his strange metal book as it made some strange clicking sounds.

"Just don't overthink it." Castiel said looking out the window un-amused, and rather bored like. He was keeping a look out for anyone suspicious, but Merlin could see his mind whirling as the Angel was obviously deep in thought. Merlin nodded but by doing so accidently caught the eye of a group of girls sitting right behind Sam. They giggled when they realized they'd been caught starring and Merlin looked away his face red.

Sam noticed the warlock's sudden shift and looked behind him worried. When he saw the four girls, obviously drunk, pointing over and talking a little too loud about the three handsome men, Sam had to force himself not to roll his eyes. He gave an awkward smile and shook his head before returning to his laptop.

"Ignore them." Sam sighed closing his computer as the waitress arrived with their food. Merlin looked down at the food set in front of him, weary. "It's not poisonous. Just soup and a grilled cheese sandwich, see," Sam said dipping the corner of his sandwich into the red soup and taking a bite. "Now eat, and if you're still hungry just say so." Merlin didn't hesitate much longer, he was starving and the food smelled delicious. If it was poisonous at least he die with a full and satisfied stomach.

"So…" Sam said trying to break the ever growing silence between the trio, "is there anything you can think of that might help?" Sam asked leaning in closer to the table.

"No." Merlin said through a mouthful of food. "We can't use that same spell again, it would be too risky. Practically suffocated me, it had to be because of the time difference. To use it twice so soon…it wouldn't be good." He thought pulling apart the bread on his plate. "I'll just have to think of something, engineer a new spell or…Kilgharrah would know what to do."

"Who's Kilghraa?" asked Sam trying to pronounce the name and failing.

"The Great Dragon." Merlin smiled, Sam nodded slowly. They knew about Dragons, but probably not in the way Merlin did. "But…" Merlin thought for a second. "…it's a long shot…Dragon's don't age like humans…maybe…Have you ever encountered any Dragons in this land?"

"Yea...Dragons. Not many of them around much anymore, but we did deal with one a while back although he wasn't too friendly." Sam nodded feeling slightly lighter. "They're very rare, it could take years for us to actually find another one, and then convince it to help us is another matter entirely."

"Don't worry, if dragons still exists then I can do the rest." Merlin sighed through another mouthful of food. He looked up at the two men through his eyelashes, "All this headache for a chance at an unknown weapon, huh? Doesn't seem worth it really, if you ask me."

"It's necessary." Castiel whispered under his breath. "Heaven and Hell are battling for earth, and the Humans are caught in the middle of it…" He glanced over at the famous Warlock of legend still slightly awe struck at the accidental meeting. "I must say, it is a great embarrassment to me having done such to you. The Time lock should have been my first warning to respect you and avoid the spell all together. I am truly sorry."

"Ah…apologies accepted I guess?" Merlin shrugged. "I can't say I'm not slightly angry. People shouldn't meddle in magic unless they know what they're doing. But I can tell your hearts were in the right place, other-wise the spell would never have worked. I mean I understand what it is like," He paused starring at his bright blue eyes, so inhuman, but full of restrained emotion. Merlin wondered how a creature like this could even exist. "Wanting desperately to save someone…Someone you care about deeply." Castiel closed his eyes before returning to them to the window. "I've been known to go a bit over the top sometimes. Never thought of Time Trave—eh-Time Snatching as you did… no wait, respectively I did I mean I write that spell in my book eventually…Is mine the only head that hurts? Ugh a tad bit confusing…" He smiled looking at the book which was protectively in Castiel's hands.

Merlin tilted his head, a thought suddenly occurring to him.

"It was kind of drastic and I should probably have researched it more instead of simply taking Cas's word," Sam said nodding as Merlin reached out and motioned for the book, Castiel didn't hesitate in handing it over. The book technically did still belong to him. "But the thought of something that could finally stop Crowely-."

"Did someone say my name?

Sam and Merlin jumped jarring their table off its weak bolts to scrape across the ground. Castiel was instantly on his feet.

Crowley stood next to their table, his hands in his pockets, slightly rocking on the balls of his feet, almost childlike, "Hello Boys." He smiled wickedly.

"How'd you…" Sam hissed stopping suddenly realizing that a few people nearby had noticed the slight commotion and were starring. Merlin's eyes widened as he looked the dark man up and down. The amount of negative energy was practically suffocating. He was the embodiment of evil…next to him Morgana would look like a misbehaving little girl and nothing more. At that moment, Merlin would have given anything to be as far away from this man as humanly possible.

Crowley continued to smile wickedly as he only had eyes for Merlin. He looked the young warlock up and down with wandering eyes before his smile twitched into an unwelcoming frown. "I don't believe I have ever had the pleasure." He held his hand out to Merlin to shake, but Merlin shook his head involuntarily. "The name's Crowley. King of Hell."

"Huh." Merlin through his teeth, this man was powerful and dangerous. He didn't want to risk it, but if it came to blows Merlin would have to come up with something extremely clever really quickly. He had never encountered Demons in Camelot or heard Gaius ever mention them before. _Something Clever and Quick…_

"Who is your new pet Sam? He is remarkable I must say. Never before have I encountered someone with a soul so…well you know. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that beauty. Interested in a trade young man?" Crowley smiled slowly edging a bit closer. Castiel was quick to step in his path. "Well if it isn't my favorite trench coat wearing Angel? Where's your boyfriend, Dean? Aren't you two naturally adjoined to the hip, or has that just been idle gossip?

"Crowley." Castiel said calmly. "This is a public place; I'd prefer we didn't do this here."

"Ah well, wouldn't want to make you unhappy would I Angel-cakes." Crowley said seeming amused before glancing at the only exist. Merlin and Sam followed his gaze and saw three rather large men enter and make their way towards the table in a strategic pace. Merlin noticed how they had black eyes and carried strange metal clubs; they also had a similar presence as to Crowley, but not as potent. One man raised the metal weapon to the ceiling and a small explosion sent people screaming and scrambling to leave the Diner. "There not so public now, is it? Oh how I do love to tango with you Darlings." The King of Hell smiled wickedly.

Sam and Merlin slowly got to their feet as the Diner emptied and became silent. Merlin gripped his ancient spell book to his side to reassure himself it was still there.

"How did you find us this time?" Sam sighed raising a hand defensively clutching a strange hunting Knife; Merlin could feel a strange power coming from the blade.

"A portal was opened not too long ago, one unlike I have ever seen. Call it curiosity." Crowley said turning his attention back on Merlin. "You still haven't given me your name, Love."

The amount of dark energy in the room was starting to feel like a thick fog, to Merlin. He noticed how it didn't seem to be affecting Sam, unless he was just use to it, Merlin magic must have been acting defensively. It was hard to even breathe. "Will." Merlin forced himself to say, "M'names Will."

"No need to Lie to me Darling. I can always tell." Crowley smiled tapping his forehead with his ring finger. "But I guess that's a start. Now boys," He turned back to his ever growing nuisances', "This portal? Know anything about it?"

Sam took a deep breath but remained silent. When he realized he wasn't going to get an answer he sighed. "We can always do this the hard way." Crowley said snapping his fingers. The two Demon's closest to the human pair acted instantly and rushed them. Sam, working off his years of training was fast to blocking the demon's first attempt before landing an experienced blow to the black eyed man's back. Merlin wasn't as lucky. His attacker knocked aside his attempt to defend himself and quickly had his arms twisted behind his back, firmly restrained.

Castiel saw this and started over to help. Merlin wasn't in the mood for waiting however. He didn't even need to say the spell his magic simply overflowed on its own. His eyes turned gold with the flush of magic and the man restraining him crumbled to the floor unconscious. Taking a deep breath Merlin focused inward.

_No more hiding._

Raising his hand Merlin cast a spell towards the man fighting Sam, tripping him and giving Sam an opening to stab the odd knife in his chest. He flashed red for a moment before growing still, the evil presence gone.

"Oh my." He heard Crowley laugh and advancing. Castiel made another move to stop Crowley but Merlin was too quick. Raising his hand in the direction of the Demon, Merlin felt the power leave him as it shot towards the so called King. It hit Crowley hard in the chest and flung him backwards through the air…and into the wall to the kitchen behind the counter and through the wall of the storage room… and the outer wall and then the old ash tree outside. Sam and Castiel gaped at him as the tree groaned and cracked, hitting the ground it's leaves falling like snow. In hindsight he probably put a little too much into that last spell, but Merlin wasn't taking any chances.

The Dust hadn't even begun to settle when Merlin shouted, "Come on!" and rushed out of the Diner knocking the last demon a side with flick of his wrist as if he had been a toy, the other two followed without questioning it. Sam made a move for the Impala but realized instantly that all four tires had been slashed, basically out of commission. _Dean was going to be pissed_. Cursing Sam pointed towards the wooded area across the road and started running. Merlin caught up with him but Castiel had disappeared completely.

"Goddamn it, Cas." Sam shouted feeling a bit too much like Dean at that moment. "Not now."

Merlin acted again on instinct and stopped in his tracks. He raised his head towards the sky; Sam stumbled and watched as the warlock's entire demeanor changed. Merlin took a deep breath and shouted into the night so his voice would be projected across the mass distance.

"**O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo"**

Sam stared at him shock and a bit of fear as the last words faded into the darkness. "What…What was that?"

Merlin blinked, his breathing labored as the dark air around him began to clear. "Calling for help." He explained before continuing forward. "We better keep going. I'm not sure how long that spell on him is going to last, never fought a demon before."

"Calling for help? Who could _**you**_ possibly have called?" Sam said, matching the warlocks run.

"Like I said it's a long shot, but the only one I have." Merlin said through his labored breathing, silently praying that someone or something would hear his call.

…

**Please review!**

**.:::Do not own merlin or supernatural:::.**

_**AN:Edit**_


	6. Chapter 6: Riding in Cars with Strangers

_**Okay this story has now become ten times longer than I thought it was going to be. The drafts just keep getting longer and longer. Its Madness I tell YOU. MADNESS! Longer Chapters in the future. Fingers crossed it turns out as amazing as I Imagine it all in my head, 'kay?**_

_**-C**_

…

**Chapter 6: Riding in Cars with Strangers**

"We can't keep this up all night." Merlin huffed trying to catch his breath. They had run quite a distance already, they had passed a small housing development and now were headed down a back country road and Merlin's breath was already coming in short.

"We need a car." Sam mumbled, "A set of wheels, get on the road to put some distance between…." As if someone was listening the two slowly turned to watch a set of headlights appear over the dark hill. The-oh so- familiar growl of the engine ripping through the night clicked within the Winchester boy instantly. And Sam watched as the previously grounded Impala screech to a stop right in front of them, four shiny new tires and the radio blasting…was that Beethoven or Mozart? Sam wasn't sure.

His first thought had been Castiel…but Cas didn't know how to drive. The person behind the wheel leaned over and rolled the passenger side window down, ….an older man sat in the driver seat, he could have easily passed for one of Sam's old college professors… bow-tie and all. His hair was white with age; he had half-moon glasses, a tweed jacket and a wide friendly smile.

"Did someone call a cab? Hop in." The older man laughed, a thick English accent rolling off his tongue through his neatly trimmed beard. Merlin and Sam looked at each other and then back at the man, completely lost for words. The stranger frowned when neither one of them made a move for the car. "This is not the time for hesitation, young warlock. Now, get in the car before I change my mind." Suddenly the voice registered in Merlin's head, how the hell he didn't recognize it at once floored him, he reached for the door to the passenger side.

"Wo! WHOA! Hold up!" Sam shouted grabbing his hand away from the handle. "First rule of the Twenty-first century; don't get into cars with strangers!"

"Don't worry, He's an old friend." Merlin laughed sliding into the seat and slamming the door. If they hadn't been running for their lives maybe Sam would have questioned it more, but seeing how they were and the overwhelming thought of Dean murdering him if he ever found out he let an old man steal his car…Jumping into the back seat, Sam shouted for them to haul ass as he run his fingers through his long hair, could this night get any more stressful?

"It seems that no matter where or _when_ you seem to be, young warlock, you attract trouble." The old man sighed shaking his head.

"I can't believe you're still alive!" Merlin laughed looking at the stranger with wide eyes and his natural goofy smile stretching ear to ear. "But why do you look like that?"

"It is a long and complicated story Merlin, not one I think you should know fully. Foreknowledge is dangerous." He sighed. "To put it simply: My kind has…moved on from our more intimidating vessels of old. When the times changed, so in fact did we. This body comes in handy when hiding amongst humans." He winked. "It seems however that your Dragon Lord Powers still hold sway over us, however. I felt your call from leagues away, but I have been prepared for this night for some time now."

"What? Who-?" Sam asked looking between them completely lost.

"Do not think I have forgotten you, Sam." The old man smiled looking over his shoulder. Sam's eyes widened. "Of course we have already met. But that was a long, long time ago."

"Could one of you please explain? Who are you?" Sam asked looking to Merlin for answers.

"The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah." Merlin said still grinning ear to ear like a five year old child. "When I sent the command, I was secretly hoping but realistically I thought that a younger dragon might hear. I'm so glad it's you."

"I'm called Harry now, Professor Harold G. Lark. I find it's easier for my students to pronounce, and it doesn't draw as much unwanted attention." The dragon laughed an odd laugh, like old bells in a church. He reaching over and patted Merlin's shoulder. "And I am glad to see your young face once more as well. Yours is the Old Religion, and the memories it brings were some of the darkest and happiest times of my ancient life, my boy."

"How old are you? I mean you said you were real old when I first met you but now...What happened? How did the Dragons survive this long-" The young warlock asked.

"What is time to a Dragon?" He answered his smile twitching, "I fear I have missed your endless stream of questions over these long years, young Warlock, a wonder now that I can speak with you as if from beyond the grave…"

Silence fell over the car. Merlin's smile faded and he looked upon the new face of his old friend more carefully. The disguise was perfect; the Great Dragon looked no different than any other person on the street. It was near impossible for even Merlin to sense his great power, whatever spell that was keeping him hidden had been cast perfectly and so precise that there were no holes. Starring at his near golden eyes however, Merlin was reminded of the wisdom of his old friend and how much he had come to rely on his constant help. Living all these years without anyone must affect the mind, even if they were a mighty Dragon.

It was a sobering thought to realize that everyone he loved and cared about were long dead. Merlin thought. It was a sad truth, he knew that the time would eventually pass, but it was hard to picture such a future without his friends there alongside him to enjoy it; Gaius, Gwen, Gwaine, and Arthur.

A sudden rush of wind caused Merlin to snap back to the present and the contents of the back seat. Castiel sat next to Sam, looking out the rear window. Looking over Sam didn't seemed phased in the slightest by his reappearance.

"Thanks for all the help Cas, O'This is Harry, he's a Dragon. Harry this is Cas-."

"Castiel, the Angel I know." He smiled looking in the rearview mirror. "I forgot how extraordinary your visage was. Those Wings rival even mine."

"How have you heard of me?" Castiel asked tilting his head. Only now did Merlin notice the dark red blood splattered on the Angel's coat and neck.

"What happened to you?" Merlin interrupted suddenly concerned.

The Angel sighed. "What you did…however helpful it was an escaping, only angered Crowley more. If angered is the right word. He…" Looking around he searched for a better phrase. "He is consumed with you and your purpose. I believe he thinks you to be some new form of Prophet under my care. His curiosity now cannot be stopped. I had to double back to distract him long enough for you two to get out of his reach. I left the battle once I felt the presence of…" He nodded his head towards their driver. "Your entrance caused quite a stir among the demons; Crowley will not risk an open attack until he knows a weakness against you."

"My powers might be great, but I fear even I would have trouble holding off the self-proclaimed King of Hell indefinitely." The Dragon nodded speeding onto a busy freeway, his gold eyes glinting in the faint morning light. "The faster we get you lot back to Camelot and back the better."

"Wait? Do you know how to get me back?" Merlin asked a sudden weight lifting from his chest.

"If memory serves, Dean has a plan." The three of them looked to each other and then back, unsure if they had heard correctly.

"Wait…Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Dean Winchester, quick tempered and persistent, as I do recall. His sudden appearance within the castle walls caused quite the stir among our old friends."

"What…What did he do?" Merlin asked hesitantly. The man who had replaced him in the past knew his secret…had he let it slip to Arthur? Would Arthur have even believed him? The Dragon looked at him his eyebrows cocked. "He…He didn't did he?"

...

"So do you think Merlin is safe?" Gwaine asked scratching his beard, his eyes closed, obviously still trying to process all Dean had said. "Assuming what you're telling us is true, and the fact that you survived the time traveling adventure. Safe to assume Merlin survived it as well eh?" Dean shrugged his shoulders before taking a long swig of his ale which was thicker than any beer he had ever had. He looked to Gaius who was watching him cautiously. "Don't give me that look Gaius." He growled pointing his finger accusingly at the old man.

"How long have you known?" Gaius asked worried.

"That Merlin is a Sorcerer?" Gwaine laughed his hair falling in his face. "It may go against the public knowledge of me, but I'm not stupid Gaius. I have eyes. The boy goes into battle with not a scrap of armor on, and he comes out unscathed almost every time? He always knows when something magical is attacking the kingdom and how to stop it? I was just waiting for him to tell me, it doesn't change how I feel about him, don't worry. Magic is no more evil then the sword." He shook his head before continuing. "Hopefully one day the King will realize that."

"Hold up." Dean held up his hand. "It's not common Knowledge that Merlin is a wizard?"

The pair looked at him like he was insane. "Magic is outlawed in the kingdom, under the punishment of death." Gaius said carefully. "Why? What more do you know about him?"

"Uh…Not much," Dean scratched his head. "Sammy was the walking encyclopedia. I only know what I seen in Movies." When the two continued to stare at him blankly, Dean had to remind himself where he was. No tv, great. "Uh I mean, my people remember him as this old wizard guy in a pointy hat who taught this kid Arthur how to be a King, hundreds of years ago. There was other stuff that happened to. Magic swords in stone and Dragons, quests for the Holy Grail, I think there was a guy named Lancelot and he…"

"Ah…" The old man shook his head. "Stop, don't say anymore." When Gwaine looked like he was going to protest, Gaius had to clear his throat. "I believe what you said is true. You are from the future, and because of that you should exercise _extreme_ caution. You have too much foreknowledge on what is to become of us. Do not speak of anything else you remember. It is better for us not to know, you understand?"

"Well, hey wait a second Gaius." Gwaine fussed. "Lancelot gets remembered centuries from now, but not me? Come on now, pal, you have to remember a Sir Gwaine somewhere!"

Dean shook his head and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry buddy. I'm not the one to ask on English lore. My brother would know."

"Well I can't wait to talk to him." Gwaine laughed raising his almost finished glass to hit against Deans and drained it. "Ah. So now the big question is how do we get Merlin back, eh? Is there a spell you-."

Just then the door opened and a very tall, muscled man came in, he was draped in full on chain mail, Dean blinked. It was like reverse culture shock. _Camelot, Dean, you're not in Kansas anymore. It's normal for people to dress like that._He had to tell himself. Hell, if he was having such hard time _re-_adjusting he wondered how Sam was dealing with an adjusting Merlin. Dean had to hold back a laugh; he'd pay good money to see that movie. The man stopped mid step looking at the three hunched over the small table. "Sorry Gaius, I should've knocked I'm sorry."

"It's fine Percy." Gwaine smiled standing up. "You're here for me I assume?"

The new man, Percival, nodded looking down at the shorter man. "You've been missing since last night. I've been checking the taverns but for once you weren't passed out anywhere. You're missing practice."

"Ah, damn didn't Arthur get enough of beating the shit out of us yesterday? I'm still sore." Gwaine sighed reaching for his sword and attaching it to his belt with a pathetic whine.

"Afraid not, He is still angry, speaking of which," Percival looked around the small chambers. "Merlin apparently didn't show up again this morning. And who is this?"

"Where are my manors?" Gwaine smiled patting his friend on the shoulder. "Percival, this is my distant cousin, Dean. Stopped by to say hello last night, we've been catching up ever since. Dean this is Sir Percival, one of my fellow knights, strong as an ox this one and loyal to a fault."

"Nice to meet you." Dean held out his hand, hesitantly the large knight took it. "Eh hey, you weren't joking about the strong bit." He held back a hiss as the man nearly crushed his fingers.

"You seem well built yourself. Are you a fighter?" Percival asked.

"Ah, well you could say that I guess." Dean shrugged.

"Stop by the practice field later, I'm sure the other knights wouldn't mind taking a break to help you get a work out." Percival smiled friendly down at him. "We could use a break from Arthur's rampage."

"Seriously? Just because his servant isn't there to change his bed sheets in the morning he has to go and throw a tantrum like a wee child? Well we wouldn't want to keep the little princess waiting now would we?" Gwaine sighed opening the door and following after Percival. He stopped and stuck his head back in, flipping his hair out of his eyes as he did. "You two just keep brainstorming I'll try and keep Arthur distracted, if you're still in the past by supper, Winchester, I'll take you out for some drinks. You've never really been drunk till you've been drunk with me. And gods have mercy I'm going to need it tonight." And with that he left.

"I would advise against that." Gaius said solemnly rubbing his head. "It's best if we keep you here…A low profile, just to assure you don't go blabbing Merlin's secrets. You should probably change out of those however…at least until I can find out how to return you to your proper time."

Dean looked down at his chest. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He tugged on his favorite leather jacket.

Gaius gave him a look that rivaled even Bobby's best "_don't even fucking start with me kiddo"_glares. "You look like a hoodlum."

Dean looked taken aback, his hand flying to his chest somewhat dramatically. "Hoodlum?"

"Yes, now there are some of Merlin's extra cloths in the wardrobe in his room. The ones in the back are a bit too big for him but should fit you nicely." And as if that was the end of the discussion he went over to his desk and started leafing through some loose papers scattered there.

Dean moved towards the door weary at first before inching in and shutting the flimsy wood door behind him. It was a plainest room he had ever seen. More like a large closet then a room. The small bed was made; the floor was a bit dusty but other than that is was well kept. Striding over to the small cupboard/wardrobe Dean stared at the three very similar outfits folded nicely in the drawers. As if this guy had one look. He lifted up a clean but obviously warned blue scarf. _They wore scarfs in the middle ages?_ Dean thought. _Hipsters as far back as Camelot huh?_

He reached into the back and pulled out a freshly clean white tunic and brown trousers that had been shoved there forgotten. Pulling them on quickly and stowing his regular cloths away, it took his entire willpower to leave his jacket behind, Dean hurried out of the room adjusting a belt he found around his waist. Gaius was clearly occupied on the second floor of the room that was lined with books, that he didn't even hear when someone knocked on the door. Dean did, and he watched as a very attractive woman peered in.

Her skin literally glowed, a smooth cocoa brown that seemed flawless. And her long curly black locks fell over her shoulders elegantly, shining in the thin light.

"Gaius?" She asked hesitantly. She looked around and saw Dean starring at her. She blinked back her confusion before opening the door and stepping in the room. She wore a very rich and expensive gown. Dean didn't need to be a history buff; this woman was rich, nobility or else someone VERY important. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Uh… I uh…" Dean tried not to sound like fumbling teenager, but that's exactly what happened. Coughing trying to clear his throat to buy him some time, "I'm uh…My names Dean." He said and then hesitantly adding, "My lady." Slightly bowing his head like he saw it done in the movies. And shaking off the shock of her, Dean quickly recovered turning on his usual charms. Hey, medieval woman couldn't be any harder than his usual bar floozies. "Is there something I can help you with?"

She looked confused, "I've never seen you before…Where is Gaius? Or Merlin?"

"Gaius is aloft." Dean said trying to put a slight British flare to his speech. He rolled his eyes at himself. _Cut that out you sound like an idiot._"But if there is something, anything I could do for you just say it. Miss….?"

She smiled then, "you're new here, to Camelot, I presume."

"First day, is it that obvious?" Dean smiled rubbing his neck.

She nodded sadly. "Well Dean, it is nice to meet you." She said respectively. "I am Guinevere Pendragon."

"Wait what?" Dean said taken aback once again. "_Queen Guinevere_?"

"Yes." She said more refine, "welcome to Camelot."

"My Lady Gwen!" Gaius said shocked peeking his head over the railing. He hurried down the stairs trying to put himself in-between her and Dean. "What brings you by, My Lady?"

"I was worried about Merlin. I haven't seen him in two days." She said reaching for the old man's arm, and ignoring Dean all together now. "Gaius what's happened to him?"

"It's nothing My Lady." Gaius patted her hand reassuring.

"Gaius." She said her eyes suddenly becoming stern. The old man looked away sighing. Dean smiled; she wasn't one to trifle with. _Damn Sammy, you are missing out._

"He's gone. I don't know where or why." Gaius said finally, conducting a clever lie on the spot as if he did this daily. "He left last night; he said that there was something important he had to do and that he wouldn't be back for a few days."

Gwen starred at him waiting for more, but Gaius just shook his head. She took a deep breath. "I hope he is all right. I wish he could trust us more."

"I know Gwen. But this is something that I believe he has to by himself." He patted her hand again; he was almost as good at lying as Sam and Dean were.

"We mustn't tell Arthur." She said looking up. "He'll want to go after him. We will tell him that he's sick in bed. That he's contagious."

"If that is what you want, My Queen."

"Gaius. How many times have I told you that when we are alone it is Gwen, simply Gwen. I was Gwen before I became Queen remember?" Gwen suddenly remembered Dean and looked over at him. "Oh who is this Gaius? Don't tell me you're trying to replace Merlin already?"

"No, no don't fret, Gwen. Dean is Gwaine's cousin. He…He is here to help me with a problem. A prodigy in potions and medicine, I sent for him knowing he could help me solve it, nothing more." Another clever Lie, the old man was on a roll.

"You're a Physician?" She said looking impressed.

"Oh yea," Dean nodded going along with the old man's story, "One of my many talents." He was mid wink when he realized he probably shouldn't be making moves on the Queen, so it ended up looking more like his right side of his face suddenly spasmed. _Smooth, real smooth._

"Gwaine hm? I can see the family resemblance." The queen smiled. "I will come back later Gaius, if I'm gone for too long my maid will wonder where I am. I hope you enjoy your stay here, Dean."

"Oh I'm sure I will." Dean said in a low voice as he watched her leave, probably staring a bit too long at her backside. But she was wearing a very low back dress.

"Do you actually know anything Medical?" Gaius asked curious, his eyebrows rose quizzical.

Dean tried to shake himself back to the moment. _Dude, she's married. No chance in hell, get over it._"Sure, give me some dental floss, a bottle of some fine grade whisky and a sewing needle I can clean a gun wound in five minutes flat." Dean winked. "So that's Queen Guinevere huh? Hollywood doesn't do her justice-"

"GAIUS!"

**Do not own supernatural or merlin. Just FYI.**

**I took a while trying to give****Kilgharrah a human name. Trying to get it to look similar. Harold G. Lark is what I finally ended up with. I tried an Anagram, and it made no sense so this name looked close enough. And if you need a visual on his human vessel, just picture the actor who does his voice in the show! John Hurt!**

**More to come as the plot thickens!**

**Please review!**

_**AN:Edit**_


	7. Chapter 7: Unanswered Prayers

_**Okay time for some Arthur action up in this Fanfic. Dean Chapter. I enjoyed writing this one, especially the end. :D **_

_**-C**_

Chapter 7: Unanswered Prayers

…

"_Sure, give me some dental floss, a bottle of some fine grade whisky and a sewing needle I can clean a gun wound in five minutes flat." Dean winked. "So that's Queen Guinevere huh? Hollywood doesn't do her justice-"_

…

"GAIUS!" A voice shouted from behind the door, cutting off Dean's thoughts. A man swung opened the flimsy wood banging hard against the stone wall. He had blond curly hair and was dressed very similar to Percival, except _with_ selves.

"Sir Leon?! What has happened?" Gaius asked dropping everything and rushing towards the door.

"There's been an accident, at the old tavern and inn, a fire!"

"Of course something like this today. Merlin grab—." The old man started and then stopped himself looking over to Dean instead. "Dean grab the medical bag over there, and stay close to me."

Dean didn't hesitate, the call for help was one of his primal instincts, so this time he hulled the very heavy bag over his shoulders and helped the old man steady himself as they tried to hurry out of the room. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could. Which opened up into in a castle courtyard now, and Dean could see the smoke rising not too far away.

First day in ancient Camelot, and there was already trouble. Dean wondered if he really was a magnet for these occurrences or if Camelot just had a lot of problems to…he was hoping on the latter.

"Where is it again, Sir Leon?" Gaius asked as they rushed towards the screams.

"The Old Tavern and one of the conjoined houses, we managed to get everyone out but a few are suffering from extreme burns and head wounds we did not think it wise to move them. The villagers are trying to put out the fire but it is as if it has a mind of its own."

"Has the King been informed?" Gaius heaved as he tried to make his old legs move faster. Dean wondered if it would just be easier to carry the old man.

"Yes, I sent Sir Elyan to him just as I went to fetch you."

They turned the corner and Dean had to cover his face as a blast of black smoke struck them. Coughing the three hurried towards a clearing where a few people had been laid out on the grass. There were about twelve wounded in all, some were suffering from very nasty burns on their arms and hands while a couple had a few head wounds. Dean was no stranger to blood but he felt his gut twist when he saw a little girl whose hands looked like they were smothered with raw hamburger.

"Dean, I need my bag hurry." The old man set out to the most severe burns first. Dean put the bag down next to him and grabbed a handful of linen cloth bandages, handing them over to a few of the volunteers who had offered the old physician help.

"Gaius! What can I do?" Gwen appeared next to them, faint smudges of ash on her skin and her dress completely ruined by mud and dirt.

"My Lady! Are you hurt?" Gaius stopped bandaging an old man to stare at her.

"No, I was just passing by when it happened. Here give me that." Gwen reached past him and grabbed some wrappings out of Dean's hand.

"I don't think this is a job for a Queen-." Dean started but the look Gwen gave him stopped him cold.

"I will have none of that. Fetch me some water to cleanse the wounds." The queen addressed an un-injured villager who ran towards the well immediately. "These are my people, not too long ago I was one of them. Becoming Queen will not stop me from helping." She said confidently, and Dean couldn't help but admire her resolve. She knelt down, uncaring for the mud and blood that was smearing on her dress, and inspected a few of the burn victims nearest. Dean nodded when he was sure she'd be fine before returning to Gaius and helping him hold down a man who was flaring his arms in pain from a severe head wound.

"It was like an Explosion!" He heard a villager next to Gaius muttering as he helped them hold the man down. "There was a scream and some kind of wail the likes I have never heard. It set chills in your bones, Gaius."

Dean looked over to the three houses on fire. One was a Tavern connected to what looked like a lodge, and the last was a small house. The fire was acting odd, the water being thrown at it did nothing to slow it's consumption as it edged closer to the neighboring houses. He felt a tug on his pants, looking down Dean saw there was a little boy covered in black soot and ash clinging to his leg. His eyes were wide with fear but he looked relatively unharmed. "Hey bud, are you okay? Where are your parents?" Dean asked, funny how he found it so easy to go into concerned adult mode around kids. He use to hate kids…

The boy was about to speak when a loud commanding voice filled the square causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"GET SOME MORE WATER ON THAT FIRE! Anyone who is not injured should be helping put out that blasted fire! We have to stop it before it causes further damage to the upper city. Everyone! Man, Woman and Child! NOW! Gaius, how bad are they?"

Dean looked over Gaius's shoulder curiously at him. He was broad shoulder, average height, with a fair deal of muscle. He was at the most ten years younger than Dean, but it was clear that he had just as much experience, which literarily radiated confidence from his blue eyes. His hair was blond, and shone gold in the sunlight. Dean didn't need introductions to know who the hell that was. King Arthur. He shook his head in disbelief. This was the Mighty King from all those legends. Dean thought. This was _THE_ King to rival all Kings.

_Damnit. He's just a kid_.

"It's not good Sire, these wounds will require quite some time to heal. And the fire it seems refuses to go out." Gaius sighed moving on to his next patient.

"Where is Merlin? Shouldn't he be helping you?" The King snapped, looking around.

"He is sick Arthur." Gwen said coming out from around Dean and cleaning her hands on her dress. Dean tried to meld into the crowd more, forgetting for a moment that the boy still clung to him.

"Guinevere!" Arthur shouted, his face melting at once from King to concerned husband. He pulled her close and inspected her hands, reassured that the blood was not her own. Dean watched as the King turned from his wife to stare at the fires now growing in massive height. The same amount of concern still etched on his face. He was obviously bred to be a leader, and he definitely was compassionate. But seeing the real life King Arthur in the Flesh, Dean couldn't help but feel like the boy King was missing something.

The little boy tugged on Dean's pants again, this time wailing like a police siren. Dean knelt down at once and tried to comfort him by rubbing his shoulders. Arthur, who had been passing by with a bucket about to join the others, stopped and walked over to them. "Is he alright?"

Dean looked up, about to tell him to mind his own business before he noticed it was in fact the King talking to him. Instead he looked from the boy to Arthur, unsure. "Uh, I'm not completely sure." Dean looked back to the boy. "Hey Bud, listen it's going to be okay. Why don't you tell me where your mum or dad is, 'kay? Can you take me to them?" The boy suddenly made a mad dash right towards the burning house at the edge of the street. Dean and Arthur both saw that the boy was heading towards the door to the crumbling house, and they both made a mad dash to stop him.

"ARTHUR NO!" Gwen screamed grabbing Arthur's arm jerking him to a stop. But no one was there to hold back Dean however. Dropping everything in his arms, He covered his mouth with a red handkerchief in his pocket and rushed in after the kid.

The whole place was about to fall over. Dean could practically hear the wood supports groaning over the effort to keep everything aloft. Coughing Dean followed the kid's trail into a back room where a girl had been concealed under a fallen cupboard. "Fuck." Dean hissed as he grabbed the kid by the collar and threw him towards the exit shouting for him to leave. "I've got her now go!" He growled his throat already raw twice in one day; thankfully the boy listened and ran out screaming.

It took some effort but Dean was able to lift the cupboard off of her and free her leg which was obviously broken. Luckily for her, she was unconscious. So she wouldn't feel it if he jarred her leg carrying her. Dean froze, however. The fire was blazing all around him, eating up the wood and stone structure with blinding hot haste. But in the room that should feel like an oven Dean's stomach lurched as he felt a sudden wave of freezing cold air hit his back.

"Double Fuck." He hissed. He didn't have to look far for the source. A young woman stood in the doorway he had just come through. She was average looking, but obviously dead. Her ghost flickered in and out and circled Dean and the injured girl on the floor. Dean didn't have time for this, he rushed forward and grabbed an old iron frying pan off the wall, just as the ghost screamed and lurched for him. He swung, and she faded into thin air.

Quickly Dean reached down and grabbed the girl and swung her over his shoulder, hurrying out of the burning building. Just in time, as the second his foot touched the ground outside the three buildings behind him crumbled and the fire blazing within went out with an eerie hiss that left the entire crowd of townsfolk silent.

He was coughing like mad now, starring behind him in shock. If he had been a second longer…A flicker of light caught his eye. Looking over into the deserted ally-way near him, there stood not one ghost or two, but a sea of flickering after images of haunted and gaunt faces. They were only there for a second, all starring accusingly at him, before fading away. It could have been his imagination playing tricks on him; it could have even been the smoke still falling from the smoldering rubble. But Dean knew that in his case, it never was the easy option. He tried to catch his breath, his lungs full of smoke, and the panic slowly rising. A hand on his shoulder made him jerk back to reality; Gwaine smiled next to him and offered to take the woman.

"Only one day in Camelot and your already a hero?" Gwaine said nodding his head in approval. "Fine job, mate, but don't overdue it."

"That was brave of you." Gwen's voice said at his side, while another hand was around his shoulder and luring him to an upturn bucket handing him a cup of water.

"I don't believe I recognize you…" Dean looked up and then back down. Damn, how was he supposed to keep a low profile around here, if every King and his brother keep finding him?

"He's new, My lord." Gwaine said hurriedly rushing back over. "My cousin-."

"My names Dean Winchester, Sire." He mumbled, all these titles and shit were going to drive him insane. "Your Doctor sent for me, it someone close to him has come down with a rare sickness. And he thought I could help, I'm a specialist." Ah, sometimes it felt good to lie, he thought. His made up alias had such an easier life then he did, and it was fun to get to pretend for brief moments that he wasn't really as screwed up as he was. And the plus side to being in medieval England meant no more fake FBI ID's.

"Merlin? He's sick?" Arthur looked over at Gwaine who was staring at Dean unsure.

"Yes, sorry Sire." The Knight finally said, "It seems he came down with something yesterday, and Gaius didn't want to alarm you until he knew for sure. How contagious is it?"

"Oh Very." Dean said nodding his head and coughing, he could still feel the smoke in his lungs. "Very contagious, best to keep him locked up until it passes. You wouldn't want an epidemic on your hands."

"Is it deadly?" The King looked down, and Dean thought he saw genuine fear hiding behind the Kings stoic face. Maybe he was just imagining it, but it looked like he was more worried about Merlin then the idea of plague in his city.

"Only if you don't treat it properly." Dean said standing up and stumbling slightly. "Don't worry, I haven't lost one in years." He gave them the thumbs up and before either one could speak up, he walked away. He needed fresh air. No, what he really needed was time to figure out how he was going to deal with a vindictive ghost army problem in _friggen_ Camelot. No guns and no Sam. This was going to be one hell of a job to do solo. He walked out of town into a clearing just outside the walls and leaned up against a tree, his mind whirling with scenarios. How did he go about cleansing ghosts in a land where magic was forbidden? It wasn't magic he would be preforming, but it would be close enough to it…maybe Gaius would know how to convince the King. Or maybe he could talk with Gwen…

"Damn-it Cas." Dean hissed starring up at the cloudy sky. "Sam." For the first time in a long time, Dean Winchester felt alone. Truly. He wasn't just states away or something like that. He was literally centuries away in a different time. Sam didn't exist yet, hadn't even been born… Cas would be though…He was an Angel after all….

He knew it was a long shot, but hell it was all he had. Getting down on his knees and folding his hands he took a deep breath. "Castiel. I uh know this might sound strange. But if you can-uh-hear me, I need your advice. I could use some help. We-uh haven't actually met yet. I'm on a sort of time escapade because of you right now and…well in the future were pals and….damn-it this is all crap." Dean hissed getting off his knee as he felt his anger rising at trying to explain himself. "Cas if you can hear me get your Ass down here and help me fix this. Sick and tired of this Bullshit, Cas!" He finished, angrier then when he had started. "Son of a Bitch!" He cursed, Feeling like a complete fool for even thinking it was possible; Dean folded his arms and returned to sulking against the tree, contemplating his next move.

…

What Dean Winchester didn't realize is that his words traveled. Through everything, his faith was still there. Not in God, or religion, but in his Friends and Family. Even if no one he knew was around to hear them, his words were felt.

And he could feel. Worlds away in Heaven, he felt the call.

Castiel had felt the human's words and he stared down from heaven's door curious. Never had a human singled _him_ out and prayed to his name before. Who was it that called to him? And why?

"Castiel."

The Angel turned to his older brother Michael.

"Ignore it, brother. It is not yet time for you to leave." Michael said ushering him away from Heavens gates.

"But brother, why me?"Castiel asked doing as he was told and slowly following him.

"I do not know, but it does not matter. Our lives in Heaven past so slow for us to comprehend, and their lives are so short for them to understand. It is not uncommon for them to pray for our divine intervention." The Arch-Angel said, comforting his brother. "It is best to ignore their voices and do as Father Bids. We are Soldiers, always remember that Castiel. Our duty is to Father and his will, we cannot be called upon by mankind like dogs, we must remain vigilant and forever at our posts. We must only appear to them when absolutely necessary. Do you understand?"

"Yes brother." The younger Angel nodded and quickly returned to his post in Heaven, but not before glancing back one last time towards the gates. He was a good solider, a good son, a good brother. But for the first time in his life Castiel felt himself disobeying. Even though he was told to forget, the young Angel found it hard to do so. It gave him a kind of warmth he had never felt before. Was it hope? Love? Curiosity? Whatever it was Castiel felt it hard to let the feeling go and he wondered for how long he would remember. How long would it haunt him…

His first prayer.

**DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR MERLI**_**N**_

_**AN:Edit**_


	8. Not a Chapter: Just an Author Note

_**This isn't a new chapter, more like a massive replay all to the reviews for this story, so sorry if this update is misleading at first.**_

_**I haven't updated in a while because school work picked up and I haven't had much time.**_

_**Also I am going back through the previous chapters and slightly fixing it up. Sorry about all the grammar and miss spelling, I can't believe I didn't notice all the mistakes! I feel like a complete idiot ^_^;**_

_**Such as the mass "ser" use. I don't know what I was thinking, I knew that wasn't the proper spelling and yet I still used it without thinking. The only explanation I have is that I have been so engrossed in G.R.R Martin's series A Song of Ice and Fire I didn't realize I was mimicking him. And He uses Ser instead so his world would seem less like England and more like the mythical world of Westeros. I really need to slow down and review my story so that is what is happening and why there haven't been any updates. But I've got the story mostly sketched out and I just have to finish the ending.**_

_**Hopefully I will be able to fix what I've done and there won't be any mass changes to the previous chapters just grammar and spelling corrections.**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews I'm glad that some people are still enjoying this.**_

_**-C**_


	9. Chapter 8: The King and I

_**Chapter 8: The King and I**_

Daylight streamed into the courtyard and danced upon the walls as the early morning hour began, and the citizens of Camelot began their daily chores. Arthur Pendragon could see the town square from his balcony, and he watched as his kingdom slowly came to life with the new dawn. Everything _**seemed **_peaceful.

Straining his eyes, Arthur looked towards the smoldering remains of the tavern in the lower town. The fire had been massive, but thankfully its wrath only devoured the tavern and the two adjoined houses. Once the buildings had been reduced to ash the fire had simply ceased and left no clues to how it had started. No deaths, just severe burns his mind cataloged as it accessed the aftermath. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. The young King had to shake his head to clear his thoughts, as of the past three days his stress level was reaching a new height. He needed a distraction, just something small enough to keep his mind from wandering…

He looked back into his bed chambers and could see the small rise and fall of Gwen sleeping under a mountain of blankets. She was exhausted, no matter how much he had protested she had helped Gaius sooth the wounded from the fire well into the night. Normally that would have been Merlin's job. Arthur's face scrunched up at the thought of his manservant. The idiot had to go and get sick. Not just sick but contagious and possibly deadly of course right when stuff started catching on fire.

The eerily silent room only sharpened the knife in Arthur's gut. Merlin wouldn't be here to wake him up and complain about his dirty socks for a third day in a row. When had that's idiot's mindless babbling become a reassuring part of his day? All he knew was that he felt unnerved by its absence, he needed a distraction.

Returning to the window, ruffling his hair and yawning, the young Pendragon saw something out of the corner of his eye: a fast moving shape cross the early morning courtyard. It wasn't that much out of place for early morning Camelot and shouldn't have caught his eye. Was it the way the figure moved that alerted Arthur? Having been rather rebellious with his father Uther, Arthur could tell when someone was trying to avoid being noticed, and it was obvious this person was sneaking around the buildings that made up the courtyard. Squinting he followed the dark shape as it made its way inconspicuously as possible around the well and into the most deserted part of town.

_It was probably nothing._ Arthur thought, as he tried to see the details in the person's face through the glass. _But then again…_ He wasn't sure why he was doing it but, one moment he had been staring intently out the window the next he had grabbed his traveling coat and thrown it over his shoulders, pulling the hood far over his face. It had been a long time since he had to sneak around his own castle but it had become a much needed skill growing up. The guards in the hall had been distracted by the change in rotation so with only a small amount of agility Arthur was quietly making his way down the servant's tunnels and out into the shadowed streets. The sun was still rising slowing in the sky, so it was just dark enough that no one would recognize him under the hood.

_I don't really need to be doing this._ Arthur thought to himself as he hesitated, turning back to the kitchens door. He was king after all, if he thought he saw something then he should just alert a guard or a knight to investigate. That's was why he paid them after all. This was stupid. Something Merlin would do, Arthur thought, chasing after danger without a backup or a concrete plan. _Merlin_. He reversed his course and headed towards Gaius and Merlin's chambers instead. He meet no one on his way, which should be expected but he froze when he saw that the chamber door was slightly opened and hushed voices could be heard within.

"What do you mean he isn't with you?" Gaius hissed, a sound like a heavy book being shut echoed into the corridor. "When he didn't return last night I had assumed that he had against my caution and gone with you to the Tavern. I've been up all night worrying and trying to figure a way to get that boy back before he destroys everything Merlin has worked so hard for. And now you're telling me that he isn't drunk, just loose on the streets of Camelot where he could be doing god knows what?"

"Calm down Gaius. He seemed like a good enough bloke, I don't think he'd go babbling secrets and disrupting stranger's lives on just a whim. I bet you he's just lost." Gwaine's voice said reassuringly his boot tapping the stone ground near the stove. "Dean is probably lost in the high district. God knows there are countless twists and turns up there. He went sightseeing and then got a bit more then he could handle, that's all. I will find him. Stop worrying; it'll turn your hair grey." Gwaine laughed before making his way closer to the door.

"Well he better be." Gaius sighed. "If we hoped to get Merlin back we will need him and his future sight and knowledge. I fear my books can only tell us so much and the only one who would even be able to perform such a task is Merlin himself, which unfortunately is impossible at the current moment." There was a sound like metal hitting metal and it being tossed and caught in midair. "Find him Gwaine, no matter how much you seem to trust him we have to remind ourselves that we just met this man. Exercise reasonable caution, I fear that there is more to this Winchester boy then meets the eye."

"Caution is my middle name Gaius, my mother had a strange sense of humor. No fear I'll have him back within the hour and then we can worry about getting Merlin, okay?"

Arthur didn't have to hide, it was _**his**_ castle after all, he could have just confronted Gwaine and Gaius but for the second time today he found himself acting strange and before he gave it a second thought he was forcing himself behind the statues that lined the hall. Gwaine didn't stop to inspect his surroundings, just closed the door behind him before he sauntered away towards the castle. Arthur sat there for a few moments starring at the granite stature he was currently pressed up against. Dean Winchester. He had met him yesterday at the fire; he had been introduced as Gwaine's cousin and Gaius's friend, the physician that was helping cure Merlin of his strange illness. Gaius and Gwaine…They had spoken as if they had just meet, that the man could possibly be dangerous, and yet they were allowing him to treat Merlin. His nose scrunched up at the thought, something wasn't right.

The two men were lying to him, two men he thought he could trust with his life. He expected full trust in his friends, just as he treated them with as much honesty as he was capable. What could possibly cause them the need to hide information from him?

_Could it be Sorcery?_ Arthur's eyebrows rising as he tried to connect the dots. Gaius had been known to protect people who might possess magical abilities if he feared for their safety. Could Gaius be trying to protect Dean? Hadn't he mentioned that they needed his "_future sight"_ in the conversation with Gwaine? That had to be it!

Dean Winchester was a Sorcerer.

He took a deep breath and made sure the hall way was clear before edging out from behind the statue. His eye's narrowed as he starred at the handle to Gaius's chambers, before hurriedly making his way to the poorer part of Camelot. The street where he had watched the mysterious figure dash down, he hadn't recognized him but he had a gut feeling that it was the only possible fit. There was a sorcerer running through his kingdom unchecked and Arthur was going to find out why Gaius needed to protect him.

… … …

Stealthy as possible, Dean made his way around the alleys and turns of the market place. He tried to keep his mind focused as he tried to blend into the walls and streets. But it was hard to stay focused when you suddenly realize you're in the mythical kingdom of Camelot, that up until now you didn't even believe ever had existed. He hadn't had a chance earlier to truly take in his surroundings because of the fire, but now was different. He was star struck and it had taken a while to shake the feeling along with his slight panic attack. He had been out all night, first with helping the townsfolk clean up after the fire so he could examine the ruble more closely and now as he surveyed the entire town for signs of Ghosts.

Easy to say, he was tightly wound.

His homemade EMF detector didn't work, not surprising, but it had put a damper in his plans at the very start. Finding and cleansing these ghosts were starting to feel like a yearlong gig, if the time this search was taking was anything to measure it on. And he had no Sammy and his trusty internet, or Cas and his celestial knowledge to help. He literally was back to basics of hunting. Cursing himself once again, Dean realized he had already been down these streets twice. He stood in the empty alley way and chewed on his lower lip. _Smart one Dean._

He should go back and find Gaius or Gwaine. Tell them what was happening and get them to show him a map or something. Dean turned around but the way behind him didn't seem right either. Great…he was lost without a cell phone or gps…which wouldn't have worked anyway. Time-travel was a bitch.

Just then he heard a child's laughter ring out from behind the wall he was currently leaning on. Dean looked around; the sun had barely come up, what would kids be doing playing at this time? Checking once more that he was alone, Dean hopped over the fence to what looked like an abandoned home and quietly peaked over the stone wall.

Five little girls, still in their bed cloths, were playing with an old looking doll in a poorly attended to garden. They were laughing and running around in circles holding the doll like it was a sixth member in the circle. They looked alive enough for Dean and he didn't want to be caught peeping on little girls in mediaeval times where torture was probably still an acceptable form of punishment. He made a move to leave but stopped dead in his tracks as a cloaked figure jumped the same fence he had and was making his way towards him.

_Fuck._

What could he do?_ Run._ Run where? His only escape was into the _enclosed_ garden, And he was too short to attempt climbing the stone wall out anyway…Okay that meant going back the way he had come. And that meant barreling through his new friend, _best to see what they want before you go and start tackling innocent towns folk there hotshot _. The hooded figure stopped a fair distance from him and crossed his arms; his bearing literally shouted '_Just try and get pass me. I dare you.'_

_Okay. Scratch that, he means business. _

Dean shifted his weight uncomfortably and held up his hands in a sort '_okay you got me. Don't make a scene'_ of fashion. It was still too dark so Dean couldn't make out much of the strangers face. But even in the dull light he could see the faint outline of a cocky-got you right where I want you-smile. The hooded figure nodded slowly acknowledging the silent conversation between the two men when Dean heard a new laugh join the previous ones in the garden. The two of them froze. It started off as a laugh, cruel and manic, and quickly shifted into a ghostly wail of pain. Dean didn't hesitate or check to see the other man's reaction; He just acted. Running into the garden, he saw the same ghost woman from yesterday dragging one of the little girls towards a crumbling well. Rushing forward he attempted to tackle the woman but she simply let go of the little girl and faded away leaving Dean to face plant into some hard gravel.

The five little girls were crying now huddled together on the ground. The hooded figure had followed him and was standing over them defensively, reassuringly patting one on her shoulder. The woman appeared directly behind them, grabbing the stranger by the back of his cloak and dragging him to the ground. The hood fell away to reveal none other the King Arthur himself, _of course it is_. The ghost screamed when she saw his face, causing the seven living people in the garden to cover their ears in pain.

The woman reached for another girl now returning to the half destroyed well, the little girl kicked and screamed but none of her efforts affected the woman's grip. Dean stood up and grabbed what looked like a blacksmith's tongs that was hidden in the weeds. As his fingers curled around the rusty metal he prayed it was made of Iron as he rushed forward and swung at her head. She screamed again and disappeared. The little girl quickly grabbed onto Dean as he rotated on the spot waiting for the ghost to return.

Arthur had gotten to his feet now and was looking around, his eyes wide.

"GO!" Dean barked motioning towards the only exit. "Take them and get out of here!"

The King opened his mouth to agree or disagree when a white mist appeared and barreled into him, forcing him up against the garden's stone wall. It had him pinned. The mist slowly became solid, reforming back into the woman before reaching for his neck.

"_Pendragon." _She hissed her eyes livid. Arthur's eye's grew wide as he heard his name, Dean could tell that he was afraid. _"It wassssss you!" _Her grip tightened and Arthur had to hold back a yelp of pain as his neck was being strangled.

"Not so fast Casper!" Dean shouted rushing forward and swinging widely at her. She screeched again and disappeared causing Arthur to slump to the ground gripping his neck. Dean grabbed him under his arm and pulled him to his feet. "You okay there, your Majesty?"

"I'll be fine." He swatted at him rather aggressively to let go, he staggered for only a second before standing up straight his hand still protectively on his throat. "What the hell is this?" His voice came in a wheeze as he tried to catch his breath, his eyes sweeping the garden and alert.

"It would seem that you've got a serious vengeful spirit on your hands here buddy." Dean said cautiously making his way back to where the group of girls sat huddled and crying. "Hey, we have to get out of here. Come on lil'ladies, stand up that's right."

One of them looked up, her eyes were red and her face was soaking wet. "S-ssshe said she just wanted to play…she s-sounded so nice." This particular girl was clutching the old doll Dean had noticed earlier. Now up close he could see all the ash stains on its white wooden face and the burn marks on its cloths, the hair… was real human hair. Reaching down he tugged the doll out of her hands and threw it on the ground with a loud crack as the wood smacked the rocks. Reaching into his pockets he pulled out a handful of individual salt packets from his last diner meal a few nights previous and his lighter.

He quickly ripped the packets in half, it wasn't what he was use to using but it would have to do for now, and cover the doll in the cheap restaurant salt.

"Whatever you're doing…" Arthur said wearily from over his shoulder. "I would be quick about it." Dean looked up; Casper lady was back and angrier than ever, circling them. Her face was inhuman at this point, twisted by rage. Dean flicked his lighter but nothing happened.

"Of all the days!" Dean hissed frantically trying to get it to light. When it did he dropped it and let it land on the doll by his feet. The second the doll went up in flames so did the ghost. Her scream faded and all they were left with was a pile of ash at Dean's feet. Sighing a breath of relief Dean let the iron tongs fall out of his hand. "One down, an army to go."

"Y-you look l-l-like the King…." Dean turned around at the sound of the little girl's voice; she was tugging on Arthur's cloak. "The King and his Knight saved us!" She smiled drying her eyes on her sleeves and trying to get the other girls to see. Dean looked up at Arthur his eyebrows raised.

The King's mouth turned frown and he scratched his neck. "Ah well, you see," He brushed off the dirt on his hands and helped another girl to her feet. "That's what Kings are for, saving damsels in distress. Now you lot better get home before you parents notice you're missing! And no more of this ghostly garden party nonsense." He ushered and pointed to the gates and the five girls still clinging together rushed away. Sniffling, but relatively unharmed.

Dean made a slight movement, call it an attempt to make a break for it and rush past the King before he was caught and burned at the stake.

"Hold it!" Arthur shouted, his demeanor changing, his arm swung out and forced Dean to step back out of his immediate reach. The King held up a finger and looked at him, his face serious and his eyes sweeping over him. He took a moment to take Dean in, accessing him for concealed weapons and other threats before taking a measured breath through his nose. "Are you a Sorcerer?"

Dean huffed. "No."

Arthur's eyebrows rose and he gestured to the garden around him. "Then, do pray tell, explain."

Dean tried to relieve the tension by relaxing his back and letting his arms swing at his side. "You could say I'm a specialist."

"In medicine, is what I was thought to believe." Arthur mumbled standing up straighter, Dean recognized his cocky-confidence. A trait he was also an expert of, but it probably wasn't the best idea to try and top a Kings ego. "Not in hauntings and magic…My Father condemned men for less than what I just witness…" Dean felt his neck muscles tense. "But….Seeing how you have also just saved my life, I will give you the benefit of the doubt…but I will not condone sorcery within my kingdom."

"No, you see…" Dean stopped himself; he wasn't just lying for just him or his brother anymore. He had to take in account for Gaius, Gwaine and even the absent Merlin. They had lives here that had to remain as undisturbed as possible. Dean looked at the King and then down to the ground to organize his thoughts. _Of all the things you've screwed up Dean, don't add toppling Camelot and its secrets to them._

"I'm a Hunter." Dean finally managed after a bit of difficulty. "I specialize in removing supernatural threats like Ghosts and Demons and such. But I'm just a normal dude, who just happens to read a bit too much into fairy tales, lore and legends." Arthur tilted his head his eyebrows furrowed. "No magic, just muscle."

"So basically a Witch Finder? I have not had the best experiences with those either…I saw you set that doll a blaze with naught but a steel box." Arthur asked his eyes narrowing, "do you have an ridiculous excuse for that as well?" Dean looked down at his feet and cautiously picked up the lighter keeping his hands in view at all times.

"It's called a lighter." Dean offered it to him but Arthur made no move to take it. "It's just…well it's not magic. There's fluid in this part here, and if you spin this part here it creates friction and boom," Dean demonstrated the lighter, "fire. Think of it as an easy access Flint or matches."

Arthur stared at it for a few more moments before taking it and attempting to spin the light. Two tries later he nodded starring at the flame in his hand wide eyed but calmer.

"You can keep that if you like." Dean smiled. "I've got loads."

"That still doesn't explain everything." Arthur growled his eyes narrowing once more as he snapped back to Dean. "If what you say is true and you hunt ghosts and the likes, then why are you treating Merlin for a deadly disease?"

Dean frowned. "No, Gaius he… Listen buddy-I mean Sire, this place is crawling with vengeful ghosts, I'd bet my money that they were responsible for the fire in town today. This doll I'm pretty sure came from there," He pointed to the pile of ash at his feet, "Gaius just wanted-." Dean felt his breath and the air around him chill suddenly. Both men tensed as they heard approaching whispers coming towards them. They turned to the solid brick wall that enclosed them in the garden.

Arthur took a deep breath and reached for the sword on his belt as he starred apprehensively at the wall. "You really expect me to believe all this? Ghosts and not witchcraft?"

"Buddy believe what you want." Dean snatched up the iron thongs once again. "This is not going to be pretty." The words had barely left his lips when figures began to march out of the solid wall. Arthur cursed under his breath his posture immediately going into a fighter's stance. Dean counted and got to fifteen when he stopped and grabbed the Kings arm. "No good. Run."

"What?!" Arthur hissed.

"Run!" Dean grabbed the King forcefully by the arm and pushed him forward. An old pot hurdled through the air at the moment and shattered against the wall inches away from where Arthurs head would have been.

"This is madness." Arthur snapped as he rounded the corner and jumped the fence effortlessly, Dean following seamlessly after.

"Whatever you want to call it." Dean mumbled shaking loose his shirt before following the Kings hurried pace.

… … …

…..

_**DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR SUPERNATURAL**_


End file.
